


Call for me

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Magic, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor Nikiforov the king of a small kingdom is in need of a spouse to solidify his claim on the throne or see his kingdom taken over by one of the neighboring Crowns. So after dismissing every available person in the kingdom, he demands the Sorcerer Georgi to use his magic and call forth the one meant for him.Something goes wrong and Victor finds himself face first someplace else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 69 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Drop by my [tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) and get to know me better.  
> This one just got stuck in my mind right now. :}

Victor looks at his courts magician in such a menacing way Georgi stops trying to convince him there should be another way. He should know better, he was only an apprentice when Victor took the burden of the Crown upon himself five years earlier, and there is no one more stubborn than the warrior turned King. For a moment he wished Chris was here, the foreign mercenary made him nervous but if any one could have talked Victor out of this it would have been him. Which is probably why Victor had sent him on a mission only a fortnight ago. If only Victor was less stubborn and set in his knowing best habits, he would have taken a bride out of the large selection of potentials his advisers had presented him over the last month. Nobody asked him to love his spouse, they just needed the King to have one. 

Sure the law is old and as King, Victor should have been able to change it, but the law was set in by magic and needed the blood of two people burdened by the weight of the crown to be broken. So to change the law that he needed to be married, he needed to be married first. Ever since finding that out, Victors mood just plummeted significantly. Georgi smiles, who knew that Victor was a romantic, deeming every potential unworthy for such frivolous reasons he literately had driven one of his advisers out of his mind. The healers think the poor man will never get his head back on right. But still to demand Georgi to create a summoning circle to find the right person, the one who can truly stand beside him, is an even bigger risk. This spell has had so many connotations the chances of getting it wrong were significantly bigger than the chance of getting it right. 

"Georgi are you almost done. I am not getting any younger here." What could have been a joke, if only had it been said playfully, sound more like a threat. 

"Almost done my Liege. I still do not advise it, but it is nearly completed." Georgi doesn't look up as he needs to keep his eyes focused. If only one drop of blood falls in a wrong spot he could potentially kill every living soul in the whole kingdom. 

The last drop makes the pattern laid out on the stone balcony light up, before it settles in a circular pattern that appears to have always been there already. Both men look at it in shock and amazement, nothing exploded. But then again, nothing really happened at all. 

"Georgi? Wasn't something or better said somebody supposed to show up at the spells completion." 

Victor rubs his hand over the bandage on his left lower arm. The wound where they took the blood from must be feeling irritated. Georgi can understand, he had expected at least something. He turns around and walks to the books and papers he had laying spread out on the coffee table Victor normally uses for his breakfast coffee. He goes through every single one of them and then he finds it. Shit. If he had seen that little footnote before he would have never mentioned this spell. 

"It seems that the summoning circle is complete, Sire. According to this note, it is now for the one that is making the request to step in and give a final blood offering while making their request." Georgi looks up at Victor, whom is looking neither shocked or angry. If the Magician can tell his face right he looks almost eager. "If I had read this before I would have doubled my attempt at convincing you to choose an other method, Your Highness."

"All that would have led to was you failing twice as hard at convincing me not to seek this method out." Victor smiles at his old friend. "This country is built on blood magic, our laws are set in it. So it is only right to use it to make me find the person to undo it all." 

At this Victor steps into the circle, takes out his hunting knife, rips the bandage from his arm and reopens the wound. The blood pours out and falls between his feet in the circles center.

"Bring me the one that will help me make this Kingdom stronger, the one that is deemed worthy to rule at my side." He then throws his knife down in the ground, it's tip dripping with blood.

The next moment the whole circle lights up so brightly Georgi has to deviate his eyes in fear of getting blinded by it. It takes a whole minute to have the brightness subside. Georgi has his eyes adverted for some time longer fearing what he'll see, having read the stories of all the mangled bodies that this spell could cause. Then he takes a deep breath and turns around and his breath stops. The balcony is empty. There is no trace of the knife, the circle or the King to be seen. If Georgi did not know better he would have thought this looked like the perfect Spring morning. Except he now somehow had to explain how he misplaced the Bloody King. Double Shit. 

~~~~

Yuuri looks at his best friend in utter amazement. Surely they did not just see what they saw. Although the man lying in the middle of the frozen lake surely does not look like he is dressed for a cold winter day in the Mountains. Not to mention both of them are still dealing with the hurt in their eyes from that column of light that had appeared before the man made his spectacular drop. But before either one can say anything they hear a sound that makes them realize something far more dreadful is to happen. All around the man cracks in the ice are appearing, the circular form suggest it must have been caused by the man's impact. Poorly Both Yuuri and Phichit know that if the man drops in the lake there is no way to get him out alive. 

They quickly take down their backpacks and take out there climbing gear ropes. With the knowledge of years of climbing together they have one end tied around a sturdy tree and the other end is around Yuuri. The second is also tied to an other tree, to prevent them from getting entangled, but this one stays in Yuuri's hand so that he can put it on the man if he reaches him in time. Yuuri then takes onto the ice, making certain that he moves fast enough to hopefully reach the man in time but not too fast to endanger himself. 

When Yuuri reaches the first cracks he halts for a moment. It almost looked as if they lighted up when his shoe touched it. Now that he is closer he can also see that the cracks aren't as random as they appeared to be from the sideline of the lake. If Yuuri was to guess they almost looked to be in a pattern, with the man exactly in the center of it. It is then that he sees the slight discoloration of the ice below the man. Blood. There is blood. A part of him hopes it is from falling on his arm wrongly causing the bone to break the skin, but the pattern, the unsuited clothes and the cracks lighting up make Yuuri believe they are dealing with a blood mage. 

For a moment he's tempted to just turn around and let the man die when the ice breaks, poorly Yuuri is not as cruel as the blood mages that ruined his life, so he moves forward. Toe for toe, softly calling out for the man to respond. As it would be far safer if the man could tie the rope around himself, so that Yuuri would not have to risk getting to close to the center of the cracks. Their combined weight might easily be too much for the Ice to handle and till the man was tied down Phichit would only be able to pull Yuuri back from an Icy grave. 

Then only three feet away from the man there is finally a response. One that makes Yuuri look at the man in shock. He now knows who it is, and that is almost too much for him to handle. The only reason his heart and soul had not been consumed by pure hatred all those years back was that the Mages that had caused him and many others grieve had been defeated by a warrior. A warrior who then had been rewarded the seat in the High court as their king. A man Yuuri had believed detested Blood magic and it's hold on the land as much as Yuuri himself. 

He had traveled to the Capital to be present on the day this man had taken the crown upon his head swearing he was going to lay an end to the reign of blood magic. He had even gotten into one of the great banquet halls for the celebration, as it had been a masquerade. He had drunk too much and had found himself in a strange bed the next morning. He had fled before the person that was washing themselves in the other room came back, too embarrassed at what had clearly happened. He could still only remember bits and pieces, but enough to know he had willingly given up the purity his family had fought to protect to a complete stranger. A stranger who at no moment during their time together had removed his mask piece that also covered his hair. This had made him fled to the mountains where he had met Phichit, who together with his teacher had taught him all he needed to know to survive. He gets called back from his memory when he hears the man say something again.

"Georgi, do burn those books. And call a healer, I'm losing blood rapidly enough to be freezing." Yuuri sighs. What a way to meet your King.

"I'm sorry your Highness, I do not know what the spell was to do. But you are in the mountains, laying on a lake that is still frozen but the ice is breaking. So I need you to try and get up and tie the rope I'm holding around you, so that me and my partner can get you off the ice before it breaks and you'll slip under it." 

Victor blinks at the words spoken. And to test if he is hearing the truth he flexes his fingers, scraping of some ice with his nails. Fighting the numbness due to loss of blood, and hitting the ice head on, Victor pushes himself up in a somewhat seated position. He looks in the direction of the person who talked to him and sees a heavily clad man, at least he assumes it is a man, standing only a few feet away. Every part of him is covered, even his eyes are covered with a visor only baring a very small slit through which he can probably see. Victor who's eyes are not protected like that, soon finds himself shutting his eyes from all the white around him. He can feel a rope hitting him in the chest.

"I already made a loop in it. All you need to do is put it over your head and under your arms over the chest. Then turn to your back and hold on to the knot while we pull you to safety. Al right, Your Majesty?" Victor is getting tired by the second and can only nod before following the orders he was given. 

When his back hits the Ice he can feel the Ice breaking. There are some sharp tugs to the rope and he remembers to grab the knot before the rope slips to tightly and forces him to forget how to breathe. 

By the time Phichit has him pulled on the shore, he has already lost consciousness completely. And by the time Yuuri has gotten himself of the lake, Phichit has already bandaged up the cut on the Kings arm and wrapped him in one of their blankets. Luckily Phichit had spent those minutes that Yuuri had been on the Ice wisely and he had constructed something with which the two men could drag the wounded king with them to their hut.

~~~~

His lips are chapped, his body hurts and he's not certain if there is a fire or if he simply has a fever. Victor tries to move his arms from under the blankets, blankets that feel way coarser than the sheets he had grown accustomed to over the past five years. And for a moment he thinks perhaps he is still a warrior and his time as King was but a weird dream, caused by the fever caused by whatever injury that he sustained. Is it bad that for a moment Victor feels pleased with that thought. Poorly he finds a rude awakening from that thought when he feels the pendant on his chest with the royal crest. Not to mention the voice that is calling for him.

"Your Majesty, If you are well enough to fondle your own chest, you might want to sit up and take something to eat to get your strength back up." 

Victor looks at the young man saying that, it's barely a kid and he does not look like he is in a good mood. Is this the one the spell send him to find? Before he can say anything the door get's opened and an old man steps in followed by a man clearly from one of southern kingdoms. 

"Yuratcha, go help Yuuri bring up the things we will need to change his Highness' bandages." The young man looks a bit cross, but does as his (grand)father says. The man then turns to Victor.

"You will have to excuse my grandson, Your Highness. His mother had been a fickle woman, who had tried and failed to get into the court any way possible. He has yet to recover from his dislike of anything royal." 

Victor nods. Many people had tried to get in the court by the previous King, Victor had met many people with trauma's due to their parents longing to get a higher social standing. 

"Plus the fact that she and the boys father both died at the end of your sword, is all the reason he needs to feel apprehensive to you." Victor's head flips up so fast he actually gets dizzy. 

In all of his days as warrior he only killed three women, and only one of those had been in the previous Kings court. 

"He is the..." 

"Don't call him that. better said, do not even think it in his presence. He will slug you in the face no matter how many times you bear his father's crown." The southerner smiles at him a smile so brightly as if the sun himself is hiding in his body. "The last thing Yuri wants to be is to be seen as that man's anything. Hence he has his grandfathers name." 

The other young man smiles at him. "I'm Phichit Chulanont. I'm the seventh child of the Pah of the Southern Islands, so I can understand the need not to bear such weight." 

The moment Victor's mouth falls open Nikolai puts in a spoon of soup. Victor decides to just swallow it as it seems to be rude to spit it out. soon enough he figures out that his left arm is too hurt to be lift up and his strength in his right one is not enough to even hold the spoon let alone feed himself. The soup tastes great though. Plus he needs the time to realize he is apparently someplace where two people reside who by blood have a stronger claim on his throne than he does.

"Stop thinking that." Nikolai stops his movement when Victor turns his head to the door. "Your claim to the crown, is far more legit than the claim of the monster you saved all of the people in this country from. That man was not a King, he had no heart for those around him. Plus if you had not killed him, I would have been as dead as any and all of the children he had previously made with any of his other mistresses. He told me how he would drink their blood the moment their powers had presented to increase his own." At this Yuri grips his own shoulders. "My powers had presented themselves that very morning. Their death is my right to live. Your claim on the crown my ability to be an actual person with a family that cares about the who and not the what I am." The boy scowls at him. "What I am trying to say is... Thank you." 

"See, that was not as difficult as you thought. Now help me, get the things in the room. Before I let them fall and we need to get new supplies." The voice from the hallway is cheery and clearly meant to distract the boy from his own thoughts. 

What it also does is pull up memories in Victor's mind. Not just the ones from the lake as this is clearly the same person speaking. No, memories of a night Victor has been trying not to reminisce too often, over the years. And when Yuuri steps in holding the box with bandages, jokingly talking to the young man, Victor is certain he has seen the man before. He has seen far more of him then what is to be seen right now. He had been closer to him than to any other person in years and to this day the name of the young man lingers on his tongue.

"Yuuri." He had not realized he had said the man's name till everybody in the room turns to look at him. 

Yuuri looks at the King, he had said the name with the elongated u. But how could the King know his name. He had been able to hear the conversation quite well and at no moment had anyone mentioned him. When he sees the heart shape smile the King is giving him, his mind provides the only other time he has seen a smile like that. When he had felt it being pressed on nearly every part of his body. Then Yuri mumbles something, that makes Yuuri tense up. He looks at the boy, who looks him dead in his eyes.

"He's the one from the banquet. The spell that got him here. It called him here to you." At this Yuuri faints.

~~~~

They sent a message to the palace to let them know the King is all right. That he has found the one he wishes to marry, and that they will soon come to the court to present themselves.  
In the end it is decided that Yuri will go along, together with his grandfather, if only to get a proper education to learn how to hold his powers in check.  
The young boy proves himself of great value and as Yuuri and Victor will have no children of their own, he finds himself in a position of heir. This time though, he feels like he has earned it on his own accord.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.  
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
